This invention relates to a method and apparatus for a sea-bottom walking experience in which guests place a diving helmet over their head to rest on their shoulders to provide breathable air while taking a walk on the sea-bottom (seabed).
In recent years, scuba diving has been popularized. For such scuba diving, special training is generally required. In addition, a diver is required to fit a jacket onto the body and to carry a suitable breathable gas container on his back. For this reason, such a scuba diving system is not suitable for guests who desire to easily see the underwater surroundings.
In view of the above, it is desirable to provide a system such that guests having a diving helmet on can take a walk on the sea-bottom to observe the surroundings.